casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
1013 Parkthorne Avenue
1013 Parkthorne Avenue Owner: Richard Grayson Location: Bludhaven Designation: Public Housing/Headquarters Affiliation: Public/Nightwing First Appeared In: - Nightwing #2 Brief: An average apartment complex in Bludhaven, 1013 Parkthorne Avenue became Richard Grayson's home residence during his time in Bludhaven. Leased out by superintendent Bridget Clancy, the four-story complex was also home to other tenants; such as ex-cop Hank Hogan and his family, the ex-criminal Aaron Helzinger (aka Amygdala), and retired superhero John Law (aka Tarantula). Grayson became the official tenant of room 3A, while also later renting out 3B under the alias "Dr. Fledermaus"; using the entire third floor for his work as Nightwing. History: An old, unassuming apartment building owned by LaGrange Holdings but handled by Bridget Clancy, Grayson's room was previously occupied by drifters until Clancy cleared them out. Renting the apartment to serve as his residence in Bludhaven, Richard Grayson cleaned and repaired the room himself despite it being the first headquarters he had to do so (in previous headquarters, such issues were taken care of by either Alfred Pennyworth or Starfire). Upon visiting, Bruce Wayne noted how he could do better with a custom-built lair instead of a simple apartment. Following the earthquake that hit Gotham City, Bludhaven was somewhat affect as well and the building became structurally damaged to the point of being condemned. Written off as a lose by LaGrange, the building's occupants were on the verge of being evicted until Grayson opted to use his inheritance to buy the building from LaGrange as part of "Halley Enterprises". Repairing the entire structure, Grayson had the basement apartment altered to accommodate for Amygdala's unique size in addition to giving Clancy a raise in pay as continuing superintendent. Halley Enterprises would pull through again after the building's taxes rose due to the city's economic boom following Gotham City's destruction at the hands of an earthquake. Following a electric accident that saw Clancy being admitted to hospital and later leaving for medical school in New York, Grayson gave the job of superintendent to Dave Toussant; a jobless man who was on the verge of committing crime to earn money but Grayson was alerted of this by Toussant's daughter through a Christmas letter to Santa Claus asking for her father to be given a job for Christmas. As time went on, Grayson moved to the 5th floor and the building gained additional occupants; including Grayson's gypsy relative Yoska, who had been previously fooled by Ra's al Ghul into thinking that he was Grayson's grandfather. Convinced that Nightwing was personally responsible for his mother's heart attack, Blockbuster deduced that Nightwing was Richard Grayson and burnt down the Haley's Circus tent, had an assassin attack Barbara Gordon and bombed the apartment complex. While Grayson managed to avoid the attack, the other residents (baring the metahuman Helzinger) perished in the explosion. Following this, Nightwing hunted down and disabled as many of Blockbuster's associates and agents that he could find before discovering the reason behind the kingpin's attack. Upon hearing of the attack, Bridget Clancy returned from New York to hold a symbolic funeral; burying a support beam of the building to symbolize the deaths of the residents. The building's lot was quickly bought by McSweeny Development and was in the process of being redeveloped into a new building when Chemo was dropped on Bludhaven and the city destroyed. Gallery File:Dick grayson's bludhaven supporting cast.JPG File:Dick grayson's bludhaven apartment and hq.jpg File:Nightwing_Clancy_NWhalf.jpg File:GKParkthorne1.jpg File:Parkthorne1.jpg File:Parkthorne2.jpg File:Parkthorne3.jpg File:Parkthorne4.jpg File:Parkthorne5.jpg File:Parkthorne6.jpg File:Parkthorne7.jpg File:Parkthorne8.jpg File:Parkthorne9.jpg File:Parkthorne10.jpg File:Parkthorne11.jpg File:Parkthorne12.jpg File:Parkthorne13.jpg File:Parkthorne14.jpg File:Parkthorne15.jpg File:Parkthorne16.jpg File:Parkthorne17.jpg File:Parkthorne18.jpg File:Parkthorne19.jpg File:Parkthorne20.jpg File:Parkthorne21.jpg File:Parkthorne24.jpg File:Parkthorne22.jpg File:Parkthorne23.jpg File:Parkthorne25.jpg File:Parkthorne26.jpg File:Bludhaven 3.jpg Trivia *After Gotham was hit by an earthquake and many of the city's residents moved to Bludhaven, Clancy publicly announced a vacancy only to be immediately mobbed by homeless Gothamites. *As Clancy had left to pursue her goal of studying medicine after receiving a scholarship from the Wayne Foundation, the building's new superintendent was Dave Toussant, who also perished along with his two daughters in the apartment's destruction. *Knowing about the impending explosion, Tarantula tried to access the building to save John Law, the original Tarantula, however, she was too late and was blown off the side of the building as the charges ignited. *35 casualties resulted from the building's destruction. Location Databank Category:Locations